


Vacation

by youwerefantasticrose



Category: Doctor Who, Roski - Fandom, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youwerefantasticrose/pseuds/youwerefantasticrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki helps Rose relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

“Don’t come in today.”

“What? I’m getting close to something, I know it!”

“When’s the last time you slept, Rose?”

She’s quiet. 

“‘S what I thought. Take a vacation day. You know what, take a week.”

“A week? No way!”

“You heard me, Rose. See you in a week.”

She slammed the phone down, grumbling under her breath. She had been working on the cannon nonstop for a while, that was true. But she had to; it was important. A yawn broke across her face and she sighed. Maybe Pete was right, much as she hated to admit it. She sat down at the table, laying her head on her arms with another sigh, and Loki walked in.

“You alright?”

She looked up at him, her mouth in a hard line.

“Forced vacation,” she said, rolling her eyes. “I’ll not allowed at work for a week.”

“Oh, are you in trouble?” he asked, smirking.

She glared at him, and his smile grew wider. 

“No,” she sat up. “Apparently I need to rest.” She puts finger quotes around the last word, rolling her eyes again.

He sat down across from her, and she recognized the glint in his eyes.

“Oh, no. Loki, what are you thinking?”

“Where do you want to go?” he asks, and she’d think he sounded excited, if he wasn’t, you know, Loki.

“Go? I don’t want to go anywhere. I can’t handle sitting on a train or something for hours. Besides, I’m supposed to rest.”

He smiled, and rose from his seat, heading to the living room, grinning as he left.

“Loki,” she stood up, following him. “Where are you—?”

She stopped. The living room was gone, and in its place was a living room-sized beach, with sand, sun coming from the sky (a sky??) and a tiny ocean.

She looked at Loki, who was now dressed in swim trunks, and her eyes widened. He smiled, and his eyes went down her body. She looked down at herself, shocked to see that she was clad in a skimpy red bikini.

“How in the hell…?”

“God, remember?” he said with a grin.

She couldn’t hide the smile that spread across her own face.

“Oh, right,” she said, moving slowly sideways towards the slowly lapping sea (damn, this was pretty impressive). 

She reached down quickly and splashed water up into his smug face. 

He sputtered, and then chased after her into the water, his deep laugh mingling with her shrieks of laughter.

They spent the day in the tiny beach, playing and sunning themselves. As the sun set, somehow, in the living room, they sat on the sand. Rose pulled her knees up to her chest, leaning her head against Loki’s shoulder. 

“Thanks,” she said softly.

He smiled against her hair.

“Where do you want to go tomorrow?”


End file.
